The way he looks at me
by Joven37
Summary: Rigby is in high school with Mordecai, and he is trying to get his feelings for him under control. Humanized I do not own the rights to Regular Show and its affiliates...Oh, and Im back!
1. The way he looks at me

"Mordecai wait up!"

As always Rigby was falling behind Mordecai. Being shorter tends to make one have a smaller stride. But that didn't stop him from trying. He was a high school student with the future ahead of him.

"Hurry up dude." called out Mordecai with his classic smile.

As Rigby caught that smile he quickly blushed and stumbled to the ground. "Ah!"

"Ugh! Rigby what is wrong with you?" asked Mordecai walking over and helping him pick up his stuff. "You can be so weird at times."

"I..I...I'm alright!" he responded while rubbing his head. "Just lost my footing is all. Heh heh."

"Right...well we need to hurry. First period is starting soon."

They made their way to their first class. Passing the cheerleaders, practicing their routines for the upcoming high school football game. "Goooo Wildcats!"

"They sure got some nice pom poms." said Mordecai with a villianous smirk. "Ain't that right Rigby?"

Blushing, Rigby responded as quickly as he could. "Huh!? Uh...yeah! Blue and gold sure goes well together!"

"Rigby I wasn't talking about...ugh...nevermind. You know, sometimes you can be like a million miles away. Anyone's guess how you make those great grades."

Mordecai head locked Rigby and started to roughly rub his head. "Especially seeing how scatterbrained you are!"

"Ah! Stop it!" cried Rigby. "You're messing up my hair!"

Mordecai let go and they resumed their walk to class. Rigby's face still blushing, he tried his best to fix his hair. No way was he gonna show up in class with messy hair. He always triedto impress his teachers.

Soon they arived to History class.

"You ready?" asked Rigby.

"Never am."

They entered the class and took their seats in the back. Rigby preffered to sit up front so he could see easier, but the seating arrangements were set in stone. Oh well. Nothing to panic over. best to accept it and move on.

Mordecai preffered the back of the class. Especially this class. History was not something he cared much about. He was a here and now kind of guy. Who cares who won the civil war? Whats important is that yesterday he saw the hot gym teacher's cleavage. Ah...good times.

The rest of the day was pretty much rinse ad repeat. Rigby studies hard and Mordecai slides on by, by the skin of his teeth. Even lunch was too tall an order for Mordecai. Being asigned to sit in only one side of the lunch room? Are you serious!?

"Finally! Its last period!" said mordecaiwith a sigh of relief. "And its friday! Life can be good sometimes!"

"Yeah...sometimes." said Rigby quietly. "Just sometimes..."

"Hm? You say somethin Rig?"

"Ah! N..No!" he responded blushing.

"Sigh...stop being weird dude. No wonder no one wants to date ya. You gotta learn to relax."

"I guess." he responded as he started to fidget.

After last period the school gate was opened and the hoard of students poured out. Each one with a plan for the weekened. Some going to the beach. Some staying indoors to play video games. And others to weekend jobs.

"Alright Rigbone, whatcha wanna do?" asked Mordecai. "I was gonna head to the video store and get that new horror flick: "Blade Hands"

Rigby shuddered at the thought. He couldnt stand horror movies. They always gave him nightmares. But it meant he ould hang out with his best friend. He could always grit and bare it. As long as Mordecai was happy, he could be too. Thats what friends did right?

"If...its ok, I'd like to join you." he asked, mustering up every bit of courage he could.

"Hm." responded Mordecai looking at Rigby curiously. "You dont strike me as someone that likes the slasher movies. Well in any case youre welcome to join me. Come by the house around five or so. Ill have the movie by then.

Ribgy agreed and they went their seperate ways. With his back turned he smiled and blushed.

"This will be great!" he thought. "It'll be just me and him! Wait...its not a date or anything. So I dont need to be this excited do I? Sigh...why cant i shake this feeling? Everytime he looks at me with that smile. That...smile."

Eventually Rigby arived at his house. He shuffled for his keys and found the right one. As he opened it, his brother greeted him.

"Rigby!" shouted Don with arms spread wide. "How a bout some your brother got home before you sugar?"

"Really?" responded Rigy with a dead stare. "You want to hug over that? Youre rather desperate for attention arent you?"

"Aww...come on big bro! You know you want some sugar!"

"Go away Don. Im busy."

Swallowing his saddness, Don put on a smile and walked off. clearly bigger that Rigby, he still looked at him as his big brother. He was just a more open and giving person, whereas Rigby was more withdrawn.

As Rigby entered his room he placed his bag at the foot of his bed. He looked at his clothes and decided what to wear.

"For the love of..." he thought sighing. "Its just a movie at his place! We arent going on a date or anything. But I still want to look presentable. I want to...impress him."

Suddenly there ws a knock on the door. Rigby opened it and Don was standing there.

"I dont want any sugar Don." said Rigby looking up to him.

"Theres a phone call for you from Mordecai." he responded smiling. "Something about a movie?"

"Thats odd. We had already made plans to watch one. I wonder what it could be."

"Oh? A little date with Mordy? Think youre old enough for him?"

"Sh..Shut up! Its not anything like that!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Just give me the damn..." screamed Rigby snatching the phone, and shoving Don out of his room. He cleared his throat and proceeded with the phone call."H..hello?'

"Hey Rigby, mind if we watch the movie at your place. Your bed is much mor comfy than mine.


	2. The way he makes me feel

Chapter 2

"M..My bed?" asked Rigby. "Wha...what do mean its softer?"

"Well, my bed is much more firm." replied Mordecai. "I'd like to be comfortable when I watch the movie."

Tons and tons of emotions overwhelmed Rigby. His bed? Why so specific? Was he planning something? Surely he doesn't plan to do anything.

"Yo Rigbone, you still there?" asked Mordecai in concern.

"Wha? Ah! Y..Yeah I'm here!" replied Rigby in a panicked tone.

"Look...I don't want to impose-"

"No no! You're fine! I...I mean youre good! Oh geez...you can come over!"

"...Right."

There was a silence on the phone that lasted for an eternity. Rigby was sweating bullets. Did he just ruin this?

"Ok then!" said Mordecai in an excited tone. "I'll be over in about an hour. See ya then."

The phone call ended and Rigby stood there nervous. He didn't know what he should do. He would be in his bed!

"Oh...this is bad." he said, trying to tidy up around his already perfect room. "He's gonna be laying right next to me. And I'm terrified of the horror genre."

Tears formed in his eyes. The stress was becoming more and more unbearable by the second. His heart pounded like a drum. And his legs were becoming weak.

Then all of the sudden he felt two arms wrap around him. It was Don.

"I know you don't like my sugar." he said softly. "But this is from your brother. Your family. It'll be ok."

On Dec 21, 2014 7:24 PM, "Kenneth Kitchens" mortui37 wrote:

Chapter 2

"M..My bed?" asked Rigby. "Wha...what do mean its softer?"

"Well, my bed is much more firm." replied Mordecai. "I'd like to be comfortable when I watch the movie."

Tons and tons of emotions overwhelmed Rigby. His bed? Why so specific? Was he planning something? Surely he doesn't plan to do anything.

"Yo Rigbone, you still there?" asked Mordecai in concern.

"Wha? Ah! Y..Yeah I'm here!" replied Rigby in a panicked tone.

"Look...I don't want to impose-"

"No no! You're fine! I...I mean youre good! Oh geez...you can come over!"

"...Right."

There was a silence on the phone that lasted for an eternity. Rigby was sweating bullets. Did he just ruin this?

"Ok then!" said Mordecai in an excited tone. "I'll be over in about an hour. See ya then."

The phone call ended and Rigby stood there nervous. He didn't know what he should do. He would be in his bed!

"Oh...this is bad." he said, trying to tidy up around his already perfect room. "He's gonna be laying right next to me. And I'm terrified of the horror genre."

Tears formed in his eyes. The stress was becoming more and more unbearable by the second. His heart pounded like a drum. And his legs were becoming weak.

Then all of the sudden he felt two arms wrap around him. It was Don.

"I know you don't like my sugar." he said softly. "But this is from your brother. Your family. It'll be ok."

Rigby stood there motionless. Anger at his brother for being nosey, and happiness for his compassion intermingled with one another. But after a miniature war with his feelings, he caved.

"Don, I love him!" he screamed into his chest. "I love him, but I dont know what to do about it!"

"Now theres the Rigby I know." said Don, comforting him. "Look, I know what you must be feeling right now, so listen very closely"

Rigby looked up to his little brother with tears in his eyes.

Don looked back and spoke softly.

"Forget about him."


	3. The way he cares about me

As Mordecai walked up his driveway, the words of Don echoed throughout his head. "Forget about him." Such painful words. But what did they mean? Did Don have a hidden agenda? Or was he trying to protect him from something he couldnt see just yet?

"He's here..." said Rigby. "Oh, oh no...Im not ready!"

Mordecai stopped for a second and looked at Rigby's house. He sighed and looked at the front door. A look of concern crossed his face. He looked down at the movie he rented, and smirked.

"This movie sure does look stupid." he thought to himself. "Not even sure why I want to watch it. I guess being a horror junkie will do that to ya."

He continued his course to the door and stopped once again. Standing in front of the door he wondered ifhe was being rude. Inviting himself wasnt exactly the most polite thing to do.

"Maybe I should just head back hom." he thought, as he looked back at the street. "And Rigby seemed like he was a bit...uncomfortable. No...No I cant just cancel. Im sure he made plans for me to come on over."

As he raised his hand to knock, the door opened. Standing there surprised, Mordecai was greeted with Rigby standing there with a soft smile on his face. They looked at ech other for a second silent.

"Uh...hi." said Rigby, a little flushed.

"Hey there." replied Mordecai. "Were you standing there the whole time?"

"Huh? Ah..N-No. I was actually headed to the mailbox to grab the mail. Guess we just bumped into each other. Heh heh."

Mordecai smirked and asked if he come in. He greeted him in and guided him to his room. But he still had to go to the mailbox. Not that he needed to actually get the mail. He just said that so he could save himself the embarrassmet of getting caught.

"I sure hope he didnt catch that." thought Rigby. "It would make him turn the other way."

He pretended to check the mail and went back inside the house. On his way to his room Don passed him in the hallway. Rigby couldnt bare to look him in the eye. The confusion was too much to handle.

"Forget about him."

Why?

As he reach his room Mordecai had the movie in the VCR. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. He was looking at the remote, trying to figure it out how best to work it. He then looked up and saw Rigy standing in the doorway.

"Got the mail Rigbone?" he asked smiling.

"Huh? Oh! Y..yeah, it hasnt arived just yet." he responded panicking.

Rigby eventually grabbed the remote and got the tv set up properly to where the movie could be watched. He joined Mordecai on the bed and sat right next to him. His heart pounded with each breath he took.

"You ok dude?" asked Mordecai.

"Y-Yeah. Im much better." replied Rigby, softly.

"What was that?"

"Ah..n-nothing!"

As the movie played, Rigby was growing more and more scared by the moment. He was not in his element. As bad as this movie was, he was having a mini panic attack. He felt as if he was gonna explode from all of the fear building up inside of himself.

Mordecai was having a great time. He couldnt stop laughing at how bad the prostetics were, and how cheesy the acting was. But every once in a while he would glace over and look at Rigby. Noticing how he would flinch at a gorey scene, or bury his face in the pillow he was holding.

"Dumb movie huh?" asked Mordecai, as blood splatter could be heard from the tv.

"Y-Yeah." replied Rigby trying to brave the film.

About after another 30 minutes Mordecai felt something touch and squeeze his hand. He glanced down and saw Rigby squeezing it. He didnt say anything. He sighed quietly and resumed watching the movie. If squeezing his hand helped his friend be brave, he was glad to help.

"Just endure the movie, just endure the movie, just endure the movie." repeated the words in his mind. He was so scared that he didnt even notice he was grabbing his hand. He was too busy burying his face into his pillow as he heard someone get killed in the movie.

"Hey Rigby." asked Mordecai.

"What?" said Rigby, muffled in his pillow.

"Do you like me?"


	4. The way he makes my heart race

Never before had Rigby been so nervous. He was just called on the spot, and he had no defense. What was he to do?

"I...I..."

"Hey, Rigby its ok." said Mordecai softly. "I've had my suspicions for a while now, and I figured that if your feelings just went their course, you'd get it out of your system. Turns out I was wrong."

Rigby Hung his head and blushed. He lacked the courage to even look at him right now. All he wanted was for everything to go back a few minutes ago. But even a few minutes would be bad due to him holding his hand.

"Mordecai, I..."

"Call me Mordy." he said interupting him.

"H..Huh? But that would mean..."

"You guessed it. I'm with ya Rigbone. Listen, your my best bud, and I do care for you. So I don't want you to suffer alone anymore. Guess that makes us...boyfriends? Eh...sounds weird saying it out loud."

Rigby was about to burst. He had only dreamed that this day would come. But now his dream was becoming reality. And reality was anything but a dream. More like a living nightmare.

"B..Boyfriends?" asked Rigby nervously. "I..I..I don't know what to..."

Mordecai cut him off by giving him a deep kiss. Silence filled the room.

"There...now that should calm you...oh."

Rigby had fainted from Mordecai kissing him. The rush was too great. Like a surge of electricity had run through him.

"Hey little bro, mom called and..."

Don had walked in and saw Rigby passed out and Mordecai hovering over him. Shocked at the site, he stood there wide eyed, and speechless.

"Oh, hey Don." said Mordecai calmly. "How's it goin?"

"What did you do to my big brother?" asked Don, in an irritable tone.

"Hm? Oh, well I kinda kiss him...and then he passed out."

"Ahem...I see." replied Don pulling out a chair from Rigby's desk and sitting down. "And then you decided to take advantage of him?"

"What!? No! Are you crazy!? He literally passed out a few seconds before you walked in! Without knocking might I add?"

"He's my brother I don't need to knock to come in!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you do. Ever hear of common courtesy? Ugh...we are losing sight of the situation."

"Sigh...I agree. Look, why don't you just leave?"

"Can't do that. I'm his guest, he needs to ask me to leave. You're the one being rude, yet again."

The two looked at each other irritated. They used to be such good friends, but now that this had happened, everything was changing.

"I'm his boyfriend now...I gotta stay by his side." said mordecai, softly sliding a finger across Rigby's cheek.


End file.
